


120 seconds

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: They sit there, holding hands.The serum had been injected already, the countdown begun.2 minutes, she had said. That’s all it takes, for the kill zone to be wiped, and the subjects prepared.





	120 seconds

They sit there, holding hands.

The serum had been injected already, the countdown begun.

2 minutes, she had said. That’s all it takes, for the kill zone to be wiped, and the subjects prepared.

The digital clock in front of them counts down the seconds as Newt grasps Minho’s hand.

15 years. 15 years, of being trapped in concrete boxes underground. 15 years of being tested on, experimented on, of being nothing more the subjects. We’re going to change the world, Minho thinks, a bitter smile crossing his face.

Beside him, Newt shifts. The neon light makes his face look thin, carving out the hollows in his cheek, the curve of his lips. He’s frozen, a shadow painted against a white wall, and they both can do nothing but hold each other.

Together, they watch the clock tick down. 65. 64. 63. 62. 61.

Newt’s voice is soft. “Well…this is it then.”

Minho’s throat is too tight, his heart hurting too much. He shakes his head, panic welling at the thought of losing Newt. “Do you…do you think…that well remember each other?”

Tears glint in Newt’s eyes. He was always the emotional one, the dreamer, and Minho finds himself longing for those days, back before the experiment loomed. “No.” Newt breathes. “I don’t think we’ll remember each other.”

Minho nods his head, his hand crushing Newt’s tighter, wanting to pull him closer, weld them together until they could never be separated. Newt presses his face against Minho’s neck, his tears wetting Minho’s flesh. He whispers, his voice soft. “But, we will find each other again. We won’t remember anything, but our souls will. We’ll find each other again, because we have to, Min. This…” Newt breaks off. “These years couldn’t have been nothing, Min. There’s something buried in us, and we will find each other again. We will.”

And Minho’s nodding, and Newt’s pulling closer, and suddenly they are kissing, for the last time. Minho presses Newt closer, Newt’s hands cradling Minho’s face, and they are kissing like nothing will ever pull them apart. Minho pulls back slightly, enough to whisper against Newt’s lips. “Time. I wish we had more time.”

Newt nods. “Me too.”

And they are kissing again, as the clock behind them counts down, and the room falls into darkness. And Minho grabs Newt, trying to not let go, as one by one, they all fall asleep.


End file.
